


Crushes Suck

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [30]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Angst, Dwalin Is A Softie, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin - Freeform, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, No Dragon Sickness, Sympathetic Dwalin, Thorin Is an Idiot, Unrequited Love, clueless thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Bilbo drew a deep breath as she saw how the Darrowdams of worthy statuses fawned over the Durin men. She saw how the bolder ones openly leered at them and even made passes while the shier ones would blush prettily as greetings were exchanged.





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins blew her bangs away from her forehead and kept on walking to the library where Ori was sure to be talking to Balin. She had been tasked to take the day's council meeting scrolls directly to Balin for him to look over as the Kings royal advisor. Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the thought of Thorin sitting at the helm in his crown, braids and royal dressing he truly is a wonder to look at. She knows he this...after all she only spent almost a year traveling with them to Erebor. She knew what her dwarves look like unclothed (much to her mortification if she was honest) and she had to say that some of them made a rather lasting impression upon her as a member of the fairer sex. The Durin line made a striking vision all muscle and hair...well in all honesty Dwalin wasn't far behind them in physique so he too made a lasting impression on her. But Thorin... with the dark hair and jewel blue eyes combined with his voice made her feel warm from head to toe. He of them all had made her feel all warm inside both physically and emotionally. If only he noticed– 

She shook herself out of  _that_ particular train of thought and continued on her trek to the library such feelings were for naught. They'd never happen...they were never to come true. She's only a hobbit lass whether or not she is a part of the company of Thorin Oakenshield or not.

"Oh his majesty is too kind," Bilbo heard a woman say giggly as she entered the library.

Bilbo furrowed her brow and made her way down the rows of tall bookshelves to see Thorin grinning at a rather fetching Dwarrowdam. Bilbo felt her throat close as her heart gave a painful lurch. Hugging the scrolls to her body, she made her way back hence she came to find Ori sitting at his desk books, scroll and quills strewn around him.

Ori looked up at Bilbo with a ready smile but frowned when his gaze fell on her pale appearance and shimmering eyes.

"Are you alright Miss. Bilbo?" He asked brow furrowed in worry.

Bilbo looked up at him with a start and with a watery chuckle said, "I'm fine Ori...must not be feeling well. Have you seen Balin anywhere?"

Ori nodded and pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

Bilbo nodded her thanks a small grin on her face and made her way to where Ori had directed.

Bilbo knocked on the door and entered when she heard, "Come."

Balin looked up to see Bilbo with a fatherly smile but as it happened with Ori, the smile fell as his gaze met that of the pale lady hobbit's complexion, watery eyes and faint, almost resigned, grin.

"Here are the scrolls from the day's meeting Balin," Bilbo said faintly.

Balin Took said scrolls from her hands and pulled her to a nearby bench where she collapsed in a bundle of tears.

“Oh lass,” Balin said sitting beside her and pulling her to him and asking, “What’s happened?”

Bilbo nuzzled into Balin’ s neck and quietly said, “Looks like Thorin is looking for a dam.”

Balin looked down at her in shock. How did she know this?

Bilba gave chuckled sigh and as if reading his mind said, “I saw him walking through the library a dam on his arm.”

Balin held the lass close not knowing how to reply. 

After a moment passed, Bilbo sat up and took a couple of deep breaths to gain some semblance of control over her emotions. Taking a handkerchief from a pocket in her skirts, Bilbo dried her tears and blew her nose. 

“No worries my dear Balin. I knew this would come pass in time,” Bilbo said a sad smile etched on her lovely and normally lively features. 

Balin was astounded at the seeming ease in which she collected herself enough to seem almost open to others approaching her.

 _’Always putting others over her own needs that one,’_ he thought with a sad grin as he watched her make her way to the door only to be greeted by Thorin and the Lady Belren Daughter or Kelren as they were about to knock on the door.

Balin saw the almost untraceable shift Bilbo’s body made as she froze at seeing them there.

But if Balin knows anything about Bilbo is that she’d rather face Smaug a second time than let anyone in their company see her in any shape or form of discomfort may it be physical or emotional.

Bilbo’s body remained stiff as Thorin introduced Bilbo Barrel Rider Baggins to Lady Belren.

Bilbo gave a respectful bow and a bright smile in return.

Balin gave his own bow but kept a watchful eye on Bilbo as he saw the stiff smile that she wore in the presence of Thorin and whom might be the future queen of Erebor.

Thorin, to Balin’s shock and disbelief, seemed to be completely unaware of the stiffness their Burglar had adopted in his presence when in other times she was as comfortable around him as any of the lads of the company.

”My apologies to cut this visit short but I seem to have forgotten my notes with Ori. I’ll see you tomorrow morning in the meetings your Majesty,” Bilbo said. 

Balin could see she was fighting back tears.

”Will you not be joining us for supper this evening Ms. Baggins?” Lady Belren asked as kindly. 

Bilbo turned to the dam with a strained smile and said, “I may ma’am. Depends on how I feel this evening.”

”Are you alright Bilbo?” Thorin asked worry etched upon his features. 

Bilbo smiled tiredly at Thorin her eyes bright and nearly shimmering with unshead tears. 

“Must be a chill nothing more really there’s no need to cause for concern,” she said. 

With one last bow Bilbo left the office fighting the urge to run away from the rather fetching pair standing in Balin’s office barely containing the tears that so wanted to fall.

Bilbo walked passed a clearly worried Ori into the  empty corridor where always watching Nori found her nearly heaving under the stress of keeping herself together long enough to reach her rooms.

"Balin sent Dwalin a raven," the spymaster said worried for the lass that had turned into something of a sister to him over the year they spent on the road.

Bilbo nodded at Nori and was grateful when the dwarf offered to walk the rooms Dwalin and Balin are living in.

"Thanks Nori," she said with a kind smile.

"No worries lass and don't worry the lads won't hear of anything from me," Nori replied giving her shoulders a squeeze as he hugged her.

Bilbo nodded gratefully at the dwarf and turned to the door of the Fundinul quarters.

Bilbo knocked on the door and nearly gasped in fright when Dwalin pulled her into a nearly bone crushing hug.

And as if a dam had burst, Bilbo broke down in his arms.

Dwalin loop his free arm under her knees and pulled her into his arms as if she weighed nothing at all. He made his way to the wingback chair that is near the hearth and sat down placing her on his lap. Dwalin wrapped his large warm arms around her offering his silent support.

Bilbo cried her heart out on the dwarf's shoulder not knowing what else to do or say.

"He's going to marry her isn't he," Bilbo asked once she had calmed down some.

Dwalin nodded and tightened his hold on the lass.

"Will I be expected to marry?" She asked quietly.

Dwalin sighed giving her answer enough.

"Many in the mountain have heard of your deeds and are quite taken with you. Some have admitted to wanting to court you openly but the lads don't think it prudent to have just anyone ask for your hand," Dwalin said as he ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

Bilbo looked up at him and sighed grateful for the silent support.

"But why? I'm only a hobbit," Bilbo said looking down at her hands on her lap.

"You ain't just a hobbit lass," Dwalin said his chest rumbling with astonishment, "You saved our hides more times than we could count, you riddled with a dragon, and vouched for us when none would believe we could defeat the dragon and offer those in danger not only shelter but safety as well. We owe ya so much Bilbo. You mean more to us than you think."

Bilbo was speechless as she heard Dwalin list of her accomplishments.

"And...if you'd give me the chance to show ya...I'd like to court ya," Dwalin stuttered out his cheeks growing red, "I hadn't planned to ask you like this. I had a courting gift ready but just didn't quite figure out when or how to tell you."

Bilbo's cheeks reddened as the warrior pushed through his declaration.

"Could...could we take our time?" She asked quietly.

"Ya don't have to ask lass, we've known you fancy the clueless oaf known as Thorin Oakenshield for some time. If time is what you need it is time you shall have," Dwalin promised.

Bilbo grinned at Dwalin in thanks and asked, "Could I see my courting gift?"

Dwalin looked shocked at her for a moment thinking she would not have him (or even consider him if he were honest), but he nodded none the less and stood up with her in his arms to gently place her on the chair so that he could go fetch his courting gift.

Bilbo waited on baited breath for the gift but at the same time considering what her life would be like should she truly accept the suit from Dwalin. Setting aside her feelings for Thorin, Bilbo had to admit that courting the fearsome warrior and falling for him would not be as hard as it has been to fall for Thorin. In the sense that Dwalin had grown fond of her now that she realized it soon after the troll caves. He had taken the time to train her in Rivendell as well as spent time talking to her while they were at Beorn's and asking after her well being when they were being held prisoners by the Elven King. Bilbo felt like such a fool for not realizing earlier that had she not set her sights not the Dwarf King, she could have given Dwalin a chance from the beginning. 

"Here," she heard Dwalin say as he offered her the cloth wrapped package that was in his hands.

Bilbo took hold of the gift and with gentle finger unfolded the cloth to reveal a pair of daggers.

Bilbo gasped and looked to a blushing Dwalin.

"Did you make these?" she asked as she pulled one out of it's holster to take a closer look at it.

The handles are made of bone and the metal used for the blades seemed to glisten in the dark.

"They're beautiful," She said at awe at the craftsmanship of the blades.

Dwalin's blush deepened and he sputtered, "Uh...yes well. The dragon's bones were good for something indeed. The handles of the blades are carved from his bones. And the metal is a combination of white gold with mithril. This way they will last you a very long time."

Bilbo stood and placed the parcel on the chair.

She made her way to the blushing dwarf and kissed his cheek.

"I accept your suit," She said a true smile brightening up her features.

Dwalin breathed a sigh and said, "I do mean it you know...take as long as you need."

Bilbo's smile grew and she said, "I know. That's why courting is important that way we can both get to know each other with no pressure from quests nor kings, not even our own King Thorin."

Dwalin nodded dumbly at this and asked, "And should he realize he feels something for ya?"

Bilbo gave the bear of a dwarf in front of her a kind grin and said, "The poor sod will have to deal with it. I'm not about to turn my back on the dwarf that seemed to worm his way into my good graces by simply being there when I needed him."

Dwalin smiled at her and pulled her off her feet into a hug.

"Unrequited crushes are things that need to happen at times I think. I believe they help us see just what we are looking for," Bilbo said into his ear.

Setting her down Dwalin gave her a look.

"It means that while you took your time to not only see to my well being and safety, you truly seemed interested in more than the friendship Thorin offered," She clarified.

The blush that dusted his face was sure to be made permanent at this rate he was sure.

"I was and still am," Dwalin said with feeling.

Bilbo nodded and with a happy smile said, "I look forward to getting to know the dwarf that seems to have fallen for this simple hobbit lass."

Dwalin laughed at that and said, "You are not simple at all my dear."

Bilbo laughed and nodded.

Bilbo could help but feel hopeful. She has a chance at being truly happy and in love...and she cannot wait to feel and give as much as he already seems to be giving her.


	2. Courting and Marrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin courts Bilbo all the while Thorin and the Lady Belrén are planning their wedding.

It had been a month since Dwalin gifted Bilbo her courting gift. In that month Dwalin had done as much research as he could on hobbit courting rituals to not only understand more of the world his love came from, but to also make sure he also did her culture justice. Bilbo had been surprised the day Dwalin came to her and placed a flower crown atop her curls. In closer inspection the crown was made from red chrysanthemums, gardenias and amaryllis. 

"They're beautiful Dwalin," Bilbo said as she caught her reflection.

Dwalin blushed and offered his arm, "Want to go for a walk?"

Bilbo grinned at him happily and took his arm.

Together the couple made their way through the city merrily chatting about everything and nothing.

From the other end of the corridor, Thorin and Balin looked on as the couple walked away.

Balin could have never been prouder of Bilbo or his younger brother. Balin could see how Bilbo's eyes and face lit up as Dwalin spoke to her and he could see the warmth and love that seemed to radiate from Dwalin from the mere sight of her bright eyes on his person.

He turned to Thorin to say something but stopped as he saw Thorin's gaze fix on the couple eyes wide.

"Are you alright Thorin?" He asked lightly.

Thorin turned to Balin with an astonished look on his face and asked, "Do you know if there's something going on between Ms. Baggins and Dwalin?"

In all honestly Balin had a hunch of what was happening between his brother and the lass but didn't want to jump to conclusions too early so settled for saying, "I've no idea. You'd have to ask them than."

Thorin nodded once and together continued to make their way to the council meeting with Dís and the boys.

"They won't be happy about their new assignments," Balin said at an attempt at lightening the mood.

Thorin cracked a grin and said, "They are the Princes of Erebor Baling. They should have guessed that this would happen once we reclaimed the mountain."

Balin chuckled good naturedly and said, "Reminds me of a couple of young Princes doing the same thing to their adad."

Thorin chuckled as he remembered the stunts he and Frerin would pull to escape their own assigned duties as Princes of Erebor.

"The difference here is that we eventually did them Balin. Fíli and Kíli however...I don't know to what lengths they will go to escape them. And Mahal forbid Dís finds them," Thorin said a fond smile on his face at the thought of his family together again and all in their homeland again.

Balin nodded sagely and continued along side Thorin until they entered the council room.

"Good afternoon brother, Balin," Dís said as she approached Thorin and Balin with a wide smile on her features.

Balin nodded with a grin of his own and accepted the tap on the forehead from the dam.

He could have laughed as Dís without a warning banged her forehead against Thorin's.

Thorin let out a booming laugh as he hugged her close.

It would take time for the siblings to get used to each other being not only together again but to be home again...and in one piece.

"The boys are due soon and I have every right to pull them by their ears here should the need arise," Dís said a cheeky grin on her features her Durin blue eyes sparkling.

Thorin nodded and made his way to his seat.

Turing to Balin, in a hushed tone Dís said, "Has he asked her yet?"

Balin kept sight of Thorin as they spoke, "Dwalin has...I doubt Thorin will realize the had feelings for him until its too late on both fronts."

Dís nodded sadly. 

She had hoped to have the hobbit lass as her sister and couldn't help the feeling of loss that ran through her at her brother's stubbornness and complete and utter cluelessness.

Balin nodded sympathetically at her and went to take his seat to the right of Thorin.

Ten minutes passed and still the boys did not show. Both Durin heirs were loosing their patience and Balin knew it. But before he had a chance to say anything, Bilbo stalked into the room with the boys one ear in each hand pulling them along. It looked like anytime they'd complain she'd twist harder.

"Waiting on these two weren't you?" Bilbo asked a flush to her cheeks.

Thorin, Dís and Balin looked on in astonishment as the boys sat down besides their mother with no further protest as soon as Bilbo let go of their now red ears. 

"Thank you for delivering the miscreants Bilbo, didn't really know how long it would be before these two went out on the hunt for them," Balin said his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Bilbo nodded and smiled at the Durin siblings.

Dís stood and went to give Bilbo a tap on her forehead with her own and said, "You'd make an exceptional sister."

Bilbo gasped at that and gave the dam a small bow.

Dwalin stayed by the door observing her and keeping Thorin's reactions to what was going in in his periphery. 

Dís grinned at Bilbo lovingly and hugged her close.

Bilbo felt the longing coming from the dam in waves and had to admit that having Dís as a sister would have been a gift. Growing up an only child, Bilbo sometimes felt the sting of loneliness at being one of those rare hobbits that was an only child. The fact that her Tookishness also set her apart from most didn't help.

"Doesn't mean we can't be," Bilbo replied a small smile playing at her lips.

Dís brightened at the prospect and said, "We'll talk later dear I guarantee it."

"I'll leave them to you and the gents then Dís," Bilbo said with a small giggle and with a nod to the room turned and left Dwalin close by her side.

As soon as the door closed Balin and Dís took saw Throin deflate.

"What has you so down brother?" Dís asked after giving her sons love taps at the back of their heads for trying to escape their lessons.

Thorin brow furrowed as he said, "Has she always looked like that?"

Dís and Balin shared a knowing look.

"Like what uncle," Fíli asked still rubbing is reddened ear.

"Like...star shine," Thorin said quietly.

"Could it be that you have a thing for our bugler uncle?" Kíli teased also rubbing his still burning ear.

Thorin hummed at that and thought that maybe he did have feeling for their hobbit.

Balin cleared his throat thoughtfully and said, "I believe someone might have offered her his suit in courtship."

Dís knew Dwalin had a thing for the lass as well but never thought he'd have the stones to to ask her.

Thorin's eyes widened, "Who!?" he bellowed.

"Does it matter at this point brother?" Dís asked her voice steely, "If she ever did have feelings for you brother I doubt they would do you or her any good. You have been in search for a wife for a while now Thorin and even with the cultural differences I doubt she'd wait on you to do or say something with the knowledge of what is expected of you as King of the Dwarves of Erebor."

Balin nodded sagely and had to note how the normally rowdy boys were now silent.

"Do you mean that she's moved on?" Thorin asked through gritted teeth.

Dís nodded and said, "I not only mean it...I  _know_ she's moved on."

The room seemed to tremble under the King's roar of outrage at this knowledge.

"That wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be," Bilbo told Dwalin as they made their way to the kitchens for a before supper snack.

"What was?" He asked curiously.

"Seeing Thorin," Bilbo said her voice quiet, "I mean...there were times where I couldn't look at him without going completely speechless. He meant so much to me and I thought I was being obvious about it."

Dwalin chuckled and said, "Oh believe me Bilbo you were. He's a dense dwarf Bilbo...you could have hit him in the head with a war hammer regarding your affections and he'd still doubted them."

Bilbo laughed along with him and found that she agreed. Thorin had take a while to not only trust her through their journey to Erebor but his disdain towards her coat be cut with a knife. If he took a while to fully trust her, Yvanna knows how long he would have taken to being receptive to her attentions.

The Lady Belrén approached Bilbo and Dwalin as they were entering the kitchens.

"Miss Baggins, sorry to bother you this afternoon but I was wondering if you could help me something?" The Dam asked.

Bilbo feels no ill will towards the dam. On the contrary she wishes her the best in all with her life and marriage to Thorin.

"Yes?" Bilbo asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me prepare a dinner for his Majesty," Belrén said timidly.

Bilbo grinned kindly at her and said, "I don't see why not."

Belrén sighed in noticeable relief and said, "Thank you my lady. When can we begin?"

Bilbo smiled and said, "We can talk during dinner about setting up a menu if you wish?"

Belrén nodded eagerly and with a grateful nod said her goodbyes to the couple.

"Other women would have been rather spurned by being approached by their love interest's other lover," Dwalin said evenly.

Bilbo shrugged and said, "She was never the 'other' Dwalin. She can't be when he seemed to never be drawn to me in the first place."

Dwalin nodded in agreement and said, "You have a point. And even if Thorin did have feeling for you I doubt he would have acted on them out of stubbornness and the fact that he'd see any outside feeling other than that to fulfill our quest as a hinderance and distraction."

Bilbo nodded sadly but couldn't help but be thankful to Thorin's cluelessness. For without it she would not have given Dwalin's attentions a chance.

Dwalin and Bilbo each grabbed a mug of ale and a plate filled with cheeses and bread to munch on. They made their way to a secluded area of the kitchen where they knew Bombur would keep them secluded and continued their hushed conversation.

Bombur grinned knowingly at the couple and couldn't help but be reminded of his own courtship with his dear One.

 _'Its about time they were happy I say,'_ Bombur thought as he continued on with his preparations for that evening's supper.


	3. Dinners and Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Belrén bond over food making and Dwalin falls even more in love with their Burglar.
> 
> Nan'ith = little sister

As promised, Bilbo and Belrén sat during dinner and talked out a menu for Thorin.

The company and Dís looked on in astonishment as both women talked food and everything in between as if they have known each other their entire lives. Thorin looked on and had to stop himself from starring at Bilbo who sat beside Belrén all rosy cheeked and lively as they laughed about this and that. 

 _'How did I miss her so blatantly?'_ He thought as he looked on in wonder and disappointment. 

"Thank you so much for your help my lady," Belrén said as she put the parchment away.

Bilbo smiled brightly at the dam and said, "It is no trouble at all! In the Shire it is custom for the lady hobbit being courted to cook for him as part of the courtship. This way the lady has the chance experiment her recipes on him to see what he likes and also find some common ground with his mother to learn  _her_ recipes for her future husband."

Belrén looked at her fascinated.

"Did you cook for someone you liked like that?" She asked curiously.

Bilbo's smile faded slowly and she shook her head.

"No. I'm not considered a...good match for a gentle-hobbit," She said sadly.

The outrage could be heard from all corners of the table.

"How could you not be!?" Dwalin bellowed harshly clearly angered by this.

"Bear in mind, Shire life is one of blissful ignorance. We lead our peaceful quiet lives smoking, drinking, eating, celebrating and just enjoying life's bountiful gifts to the fullest. The idea of straying or disturbing that way of life will most likely be considered to be 'improper,'" Bilbo said her voice even, "But my mother's family the Tooks, are the only family in the Shire that go on to venture beyond our borders and beyond often gone for months on their adventures. I remember my gran telling me the story of how one of our family fell in love with one of the big folk and only came to the Shire to visit! I was amazed. As a faunt it was my dream to one day see all the corners of Middle Earth and then on. My mother herself took it upon herself to tell me of her time with the Elves of Rivendell and of the Lord that lives there. But unlike my mother, I had a wilder streak to me that no single adventure could cure...And I have to admit that before you haggle of wild wargs crashed through my door and carried me that I wasn't really living but going through the motions of living. My parents are gone, and while my Took family has a large wealth and high standing neither can save me from the ridicule of the gossip of those in the Shire. Mad Spinster Baggins they called me...and then there's the Sacksville-Bagginses always trying to take my home from me..."

Bilbo drifted off and sad smile appeared on her face.

"What's wrong little one?" Dís asked as she made her way to Bilbo.

"About a week before you lot came the Baggins side of my family, my father's side, knocked on my door and told me that since it was highly unlikely I would be married, I had no real reason to stay in Bag End. I was mortified, my family was evicting me from the only home I had ever known because of what they thought and believed to be true, "Your naught but a spinster at this point Bilbo there is not point in a single hobbit living in a smial of this size" they said all with twisted self-assured and satisfied smiles," Tears fell from her eyes, "My grandfather tried to get them to see reason and leave me be but to no avail. He and my uncles helped me pack up all of Bag End and since mother kept her friends in Rivendell Lord Elrond was kind enough to offer to store my belongings until I was situated somewhere else if not I was always welcome to live there."

There wasn't a dry eye on that table. The lot of dwarrow looked on at their burglar and each felt a pang of guilt at how they remembered treating her at the very beginning of their journey. She had gone through so much and to top it all off she had to deal with the judgement of Dwarrow she barely knew and vice-versa. 

"Why did you never say anything?" Thorin asked voice thick with emotion.

Bilbo gave a sad chuckle and said, "I was already being treated a certain way for not being what you expected, I didn't need anymore on my plate."

The company all looked at each other in shock.

"Thats why you had this look when you promised to get us the mountain back," Ori said knowingly.

"What do you mean," Dori asked his youngest brother.

"Before we were chased to the cliffs by the orc pack after we escaped the goblin's cave, Bilbo promised to get the mountain back...her eyes were sad as she said it," Ori said knowingly.

Thorin blanched as he recalled what he had said before she showed up.

Dís looked to Thorin and with one of the spoons hit him over the head.

"OW!" he yelped.

"You were your charming self weren't you?" She asked angrily.

"Dís please its in the past," Bilbo said trying to calm the fiery dwarrowdam.

"It doesnt matter," she said still clearly angry at her brother.

"No, it doesn't. What matters is that we are here and the mountain has been reclaimed," Bilbo said calmly.

Dís huffed but nodded, "You're lucky my nan'ith is forgiving Thorin."

Thorin froze at what Dís called Bilbo.

Bilbo too froze understanding the meaning behind the word after Bifur called her that.

“Truly?” Bilbo asked her voice thick with tears.

Dís smiled warmly and tapped her forehead with Bilbo’s.

“Whether or not you marry into my family, you are the best sister I could have ever gained,” Dís said a gentle and loving smile on her features.

Bilbo nodded and whispered, “I did say that no matter what we are family.”

Bifur let a demanding grunt out and Bofur fell on his ass laughing.

Dís gave her own warm chuckle and said, “It seems you have also been claimed by another clan as family.”

Bilbo looked to a suddenly shy Bifur and made her way over to him.

“Really?” She asked eyes wide.

Bifur nodded gently and tapped his forehead with hers.

The company let a loud cheer out and Balin made a point of having adopting and naming papers prepared and excused himself from the table.

Belrén gave Bilbo a fond smile and knew she’d like the hobbit more than she thought.

The dam was no fool, she knew that Bilbo had had feeling for Thorin and while a part of her wanted to be outraged at the thought, she knew that there was more to the hobbit than met the eye. Plus it wasn’t all the hobbit’s fault. She had the inkling that Bilbo’s feelings for Thorin grew during their journey to reclaim the mountain. What surprised her was when Thorin began courting her and not Bilbo. Dwarves can be more than a little thick headed so she also had a suspicion that Thorin didnt even realize he has or had feelings for Bilbo.

'No matter, Bilbo has proven to be more than a good friend to me. She has a good strong heart…the heart of a dwarf,’ Belrén thought a kind smile on her features as she looked at Bilbo.

Supper continued on well into the night with laughs, stories and songs.

“Bilbo won’t you sing to us?” Ori asked shyly.

Bilbo’s cheeks reddened at the request. Despite her shyness she said, “Sure Ori.”

With a little help from Dwalin, Bilbo made her way to the center of the room. With a deep breath Bilbo began to sing…

“Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I’ll follow my dreams  
Until they come true

Come with me  
You will see what I mean  
There’s a world inside  
No one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true

There is a star  
Waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes 

Don’t let go  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
They always come true”

The applause she was met with surprised Bilbo. She’d never sang to anyone aside from grandpapa Took and he always said she had a beautiful voice. She never truly believed him since there was no one to validate and vacate her self-doubt. Bilbo took a deep breath and a shy smile spread on her soft features.

“That was beautiful,” Ori said a dreamy smile on his face.

Bilbo looked at her feet bashfully.

“My mother used to sing that song when I couldn’t sleep,” Bilbo said a fond-full smile as she recalled her mother.

“I have an announcement,” she heard Dwalin say as he approached her.

Bilbo blushed as he offered her his hand.

She proudly took it having an inkling of what he was going to do.

Dwalin cleared his throat and with a strong voice said,“I Dwalin Son of Fundin offer Bilbo Baggins of the Shire my bead as a proposal of courtship and eventual marriage.”

“What!?”


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why's are asked and answered. All given different answers with various degrees of emotion driven attached to them.

Everyone turned to look at Thorin shock plain on their faces.

Bilbo, ever observant, saw the sad looks on Balin's, Dís' and Belrén's faces and made her way to Thorin carefully.

"Everyone but Dwalin, Balin, Dís and Belrén leave please," she said in a strong voice leaving no room for argument, "And if I catch wind that either Kíli, Fíli or Nori have even  _considered_ listening in believe me you don't want an angry hobbit lass on your arses."

Said three dwarves paled and nodded making a hasty retreat.

The rest of the company did not look happy at leaving their family behind but knew that this was something Bilbo had to resolve 'in-house' in a way so they let her take charge of the situation.

Bilbo noticed a near tears Belrén and quietly made her way to the dam to sit her down. Kneeling in front of the dam Bilbo with a sad grin said, "I know that you see me as a threat to what could be your relationship with Thorin. It's alright that...you don't like me much because of that. I'd hate me too if another female was involved."

Belrén looked to Bilbo in surprise.

Bilbo turned to a shocked Thorin and asked, "Did you really expect me to wait? And if so, for what?"

Thorin flinched at her tone not knowing how to answer.

"Do you have any idea how long  _I_ waited for you? Waited for you to show an inkling of interest in me after the mountain was claimed. How long I waited  _after_ Dwarrow started arriving from Ered Luin! I did my fare share of waiting Thorin...to then lose hope knowing that it would be a matter of time before you either started searching for a dam or a dam be chosen for you," Bilbo said her voice oddly cold.

"You never showed–"

"She was being more than obvious you big lout!" Dís yelled her patience running thin, "She wasn't hiding, or being subtle. Hell! She tried her as much as she could to get your attention bar strut into your rooms naked like some wanton...uh..."

"Whore," Bilbo supplied quietly.

Dís sent an apologetic glance at Bilbo.

Thorin looked to Dwalin and Balin for confirmation and was shocked to find that it was true.

"It's true Thorin. We all saw how she openly fawned over you," Balin said clearly sad at the situation then turning to Bilbo, "Sorry to say my dear you weren't as subtle as you thought."

Bilbo gave Balin a kind grin and nod knowing from what Dwalin had told her that even a blind and deaf man could see her feelings for Thorin.

"I suggest that if you do still have feelings for me that you at least postpone your wedding until further notice," Bilbo said making her way to Dwalin's side.

Belrén looked at Bilbo in surprise and wonder.

"Why?" Thorin asked a defeated note in his voice.

"Because it wouldn't be fare to her to marry a man darrow or otherwise that loves someone other than her...she doesn't deserve that," Bilbo said quietly.

Belrén could have cried at Bilbo's consideration of her despite all that had happened.

"But...why Dwalin?" he asked point blank.

"Why not?" she retorted attempting to not get defensive...yet, "He was the one that was _there_ when I needed him the most. He made clear that he is willing to wait for my feelings for you to pass before attempting anything that would be considered romantic by your culture's standards. And as much as much as it would hurt to let go of my feelings for you, him being there to help as he has done since beginning of the quest will make my healing more bearable." 

Thorin looked on wide eyed as Bilbo tucked herself into the large dwarf's side a soft smile on her features.

"Would you really keep her from finding happiness?" Dís asked quietly.

Thorin turned sharply to glare a his sister.

"You would to satisfy your own sense of want," Belrén said sharply for the first time since Bilbo's song.

"I  _want_ her happy," he said sounding almost lost. And to whom he was saying it to is unclear.

"If you want me to be happy...you have to let me go," Bilbo said thankful for the weight of Dwalin's arm around her middle.

Thorin did not miss the shift in Dwalin and almost growled.

"No!" Bilbo yelled clearly.

Both dwarrow looked at her while the rest looked on in approval. 

"If it comes down to defending my suit I will," Bilbo said conviction ever present in her voice.

"You cant'–"

"You will find brother dear that she can. She has as much a right at defending her intended as Dwalin does at defending her. Even from the King," Dís said proudly.

"Are you challenging my suit?" Dwalin asked his voice quiet despite his hardened posture.

Bilbo turned to Dwalin a soft look on her face. She knew he didn't want to fight his closest and oldest friend. But on the other hand she knew that he'd protect her and fight for her should the need arise.

Thorin saw the look conviction on both of their faces and knew that there was no way this would end well for any of them. Truth be told he wasn't at all angry at  _them_ but more at himself for being a stubborn blind fool for not seeing her when he had the chance. He also knows that Bilbo's right. He  _should_ put the wedding on hold until his feelings for her passed from those of love interest to those of a friend.

Bilbo must've known what he was thinking because he felt a tap on his forehead where she had tapped her own.

Thorin looked on in surprise at the lass.

Bilbo smiled and said, "We are bound to be family anyway Thorin. If Dís' delight in calling me sister is anything to go by."

Thorin gapped at this revealing to everyone that the prospect of adoption had not even crossed his mind.

Belrén looked at Bilbo and realized that her previous thoughts on the Hobbit were, there is  _definitely_ more to the lass than meets the eye. She needed no further proof to know that the lass' heart is in the right place. It also helps to know she can manage the stubbornness of dwarves. That would most definitely come in handy through her life here in Erebor.

"Did you really think I would abandon you after all that we have been through Thorin?" Bilbo asked a slight tease in her otherwise neutral tone.

Thorin blushed in shame and looked at his feet.

Bilbo gave Balin a tap on the forehead and did the same with Dís before turning to Belrén, "If you ever need anyone to talk to my door is open."

That said, Bilbo took hold of Dwalin's hand and pulled him out the door to a more secluded part of the mountain for her to tell (well show him more like) how they say yes to proposals in the Shire.


	5. Further Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Belrén as well as Dwalin and Bilbo share a bonding moment...respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions sexual acts.

"So  _that_ is how proposals are accepted in the Shire," Dwalin said as he began to calm his rapid breathing.

Bilbo giggled as she kissed her way up his body till she was straddling his hips.

Dwalin put his hands on her hips and groaned as their bare cores made contact and resisted the urge to shift his hips enough for him to become buried within her heated core.

Bilbo shifted her own hips knowing the tempted look in her One's eye and giggled. 

"Well, it depends on the couple but more or less," Bilbo said putting her hands on his bare belly to keep herself steady.

"Do they go any further?" He asked knowing the answer to the question but stubborn to boot so kept trying to move her  _just_ right.

"Quit doing that," Bilbo snapped lightly and moved off his hips onto the bed, "And no we don't. The point is for the pair to become familiar with each other. Their likes and dislikes in bed and physical appeal."

"That's rather...judgy," he said as he stacked the pillows so that Bilbo could lean on them on the bed, "There ya go lass comfortable?"

Bilbo nodded and laid back on the pillows with a soft sigh. She gave a chuckle as Dwalin made a nose dive for her lap and said, "You are one great big teddy bear you know that."

Said bear grunted but didn't disagree as he burrowed into her middle.

She giggled at her lug of a bear and ran her fingers through his beard to give his cheek a (rather appreciated) scratch.

"Don't ignore the comment dear," Dwalin said knowingly.

"As I said earlier today...Hobbits and their propriety are tied to the hip. The whole getting familiar with each other in such a physical way is something all engaged hobbits do as means of insurance that bedroom life will be just as enjoyable as the out of the bedroom one. But the Green Lady help you should people find out," She said clear disdain in her voice, "And here is where blissful ignorance is also a very present thing...proper couples don't fondle or have a romp behind a bush. Proper Gentlehobbits wait till marriage to fully experiment."

Dwalin grunted in agreement and said, "You weren't jokin' when you said propriety is important to your kind."

"They also have the tendency of being hypocritical, judgmental, close minded and down right prejudiced," Bilbo said coldly.

Dwalin saw and felt the chill in his One so as the great bear he has been deemed, he sat up a bit more so that he could nuzzled into her neck.

"You don't need to worry about them again my dear lass," Dwalin said placing furry kisses on her neck.

The kisses had the effect he wanted as he heard her giggles.

* * *

On the opposite side of the mountain Thorin and Belrén were having a moment of their own.

"How long had you known of Bilbo?" Thorin asked as they sat at the table.

Belrén made sure the table was set before starting putting his dishes on the table.

"I've known for a while. And that was only because her love for you was more than a little blatant," she said as she set the food and said, "It had been a wonder to be how such clearly shown love could be missed."

Thorin blushed and nodded.

"I wanted to hate her...I really did," the kind dwarf admitted shame in her voice, "She had your affection and held her own for you. But upon getting to know her better and seeing how open and light her heart is, I found that her carefree nature knows no bounds. "

Thorin nodded in understanding at this and said, "This is how we know that Dwarves stubbornness knows no bounds."

Belrén gave a chuckle of her own at that and said, "Lady Bilbo had said the same and often said that some physical action might be needed in cases such as that."

Thorin cracked a true grin at that and said, "And what pray tell is this action?"

Belrén grinned evilly. Standing beside him, Belrén gave the back of his head a rather firm love tap.

"Ow!" he yelped and rubbed where she had hit.

She gave him a wide grin and said, "Well like that and also with food whenever possible."

Thorin gave his intended an appreciative once over and had to admit that moving on wouldn't be as much a problem as he thought. And if Bilbo can give love a second chance then maybe he could as well his dwarven stubbornness be damned.

"Maybe I should follow her example as you have," he said in a serious tone.

Belrén furrowed her brow at him in curiosity.

"I could open my heart to love's second chance," he said taking her hand in his. "If you'd forgive this stubborn Dwarf and give him a second chance."

Belrén looked at him in disbelief but nodded a watery yet happy smile on her features.

Thorin smiled widely at her and pressed their foreheads together.

"We can take as much time as we need in our courting if you wish," she said in a gentle voice.

Thorin nodded gratefully. What he didn't want her to know was that like Dwalin, he was planning his courtship gifts for her and hoped the they took courting would be filled with meaning and growth.

 


End file.
